Talk:Clearing
Category:Roleplay Talk EVENT 1 - Silverstar's Life - Started:12-10-15 - [ ONGOING ] Redfur strolled around the clearing, wondering what to. He suddenly heard a sharp crack of a twig behind him. Pelt bristling, he stepped forwards to greet his intruder. -- Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground Alderleaf, quickly flew behind a large yew bush, his pale nose twitching, he had meant for the ginger tom to notice it, but this is where the fun begins, stalking around, the surrounding trees his amber eyes, flashing towards the ginger tom, every so often, once he had the correct position he stalked up towards the fiery-pelted tom, hoping to take him by suprise, "Daydreaming about Daisyflower" his cool vocals, would rumble, it was to his advantage that he knew almost everything about his clanmates, and he certianly hadden't missed the signs of affection that Daisyflower had denied from Redfur. He looked at the older tom, his amber eyes shining in truimph, "Bet that's the reason you never heard me coming, maybe you hoped that I'd have been Daisyflower..." he chuckled quietly, "I'm here check up on Stormflight, Daisyflower had a go at him the other day, I really don't know what you see in her." He stayed standing up, hoping his words has soothed the bristling tom. "Oh, that I hoped it would get your attention, it's fun being a medicine cat you can tease others and it's against the code, to attack your, oh so precious healer." He finshed a grin on his tired face, he'd spent all day being active, but his clan need him to do things everday, and he had to make sure he had the supplies to do it, the strength to do it or even help with injures or problems, such as the scrap between Daisyflower and the deputy. /Maybe Silverstar was right, I'll have to look out for omens\ he sighed, /Can't things ever be normal?\ he shuffled his small paws uncomfortably at the thought, /We cannot have another Tigerstar, what I would want is a Firestar, shame that great cat has left us, long ago, maybe we need a new hero, to say us I'll have to look out for omens\ he pondered, forgetting the waiting tom for a few minutes, he averted his head downward, but his eyes still shone brightly against Redfur's own gaze, he looked puzzled for a few heartbeats before he realized, that he was talking to Redfur, /Oh, yes, how could I forget Lover tom?\ he smiled sweetly at the thought, hoping Redfur, would understand his suspicions. "Why Daisyflower then, Lover tom?" he continued to smile, though he was genuinely curious. -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє Redfur held Alderleaf's gaze./I know that he is curious/ he thought. "She's confined to camp because of that...incident with Stormflight." "What do you think of it?" The medicine cat pressed on. "You've made a mistake!" He suddenly screeched,"you don't know her as well as I do! She would never have done that!" "Now listen Lover tom-" "Don't call me that," Redfur growled, his voice abnormally soft, " I am fed up playing the nice guy, okay? I am no one's kittypets. You have no more rule over''me'', Herbface." Snarling, Alderleaf replied back, "I am your medicine cat. You would die without me." "And I stand alone." With that, Redfur raced past him and through the brambles that shielded DustClan from the outside world. -- Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground Alderleaf's gaze tracked the ginger tabby as he raced of through the thickets of brambles, he felt at little shocked at the toms, reply, /Herbface?/ he pondered, /I guess I am, Lover tom/. Alderleaf, followed the love-struck tom-cat, finding him peering out from a nearby bush, "Look, I'm sorr-" 'Herbface' began, the tom's gaze burning into his own, "If you want to stand up for Daisyflower, I will create a public debate on her..." the brown tabby searched for the correct words, "...her behaviour." he hoped he was getting through to Redfur, but he showed nothing, to reveal it, Alderleaf watched from a distance, "So, as your medicine cat 'Herbface', I do appreciate your company, you are certainly one of the most friendly cats I've met. I know no-one has mastery over you, except your leader and deputy, but you are free to make your own choices, but together is better than alone" While he was chatting away he had slowly dared to inch a few kittensteps closer. "So-" he sighed quietly, "What are we going to do with you, eh?" he chuckled, "Come on, Redfur, were toms, I'm sure we can get her to like you, I know I'm a medicine cat but with me on your side it will just make it easier for you to get to her, you know if you don't mind, some herbs might help soothe her mind, and show some compassion for you and her step-father." he reached forwards with his fluffy tail, attempting to wrap it round the larger cats back, "I'm young, I need to learn, it's hard being a medicine cat without a mentor to guide you, it's the warriors that are the lucky ones, but alas I am not built for that! Come on, let's go and talk to her, though I'm not sure she'd welcome you looking like that!" he purred as he inspected Redfur's ginger burr-infested pelt, "Let's get you clean up." he meowed, sympathetically he knew how hard it was to lose a loved one, he trotted along the twisting pathway that lead back to camp, "Coming?" he meowed, simply gesturing with his fluffy tail, where the camp was and where Daisyflower was. "I'm waiting, how about a little race, hm?" he smiled, posied to race Redfur back to camp, his muscles rippling although he wasn't build for strength he sure was built for speed. -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє "I tired, Alderleaf. I'm so, so sorry. I have been overreacting a lot. Recently I have snapped at Stormflight for not putting me on a patrol. I just...don't know what to do with all this emotion. If I died, I bet Daisyflower wouldn't care at all. Hey, how about that race?" Muscles bulging, the two Tom's raced each other back to camp. Alderleaf won, of course, but what startled them most was Daisyflower sitting at the edge of the misty clearing, depressed. "Daisyflower," Redfur mewled, "what's wrong?" "Silverstar lost a life. She-she just collapsed right in front of me. And I miss you, Redfur. I love you. I am sorry." "Why did no one call me?" Alderleaf cried," how did this happen?" "There was no time, Alderleaf. Come on Redfur, we need to talk." With that the pair sauntered off, leaving the poor medicine cat in the dust. -- Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground Hawkwing sat near the edge of camp, staring at a thrush she'd picked up from the fresh-kill pile on the way over. She sighed and pushed it about a kitstep away; she wasn't even hungry. Why did I pick up the thrush then? she asked herself. -- Phoenix Flight Stormflight caught Daisyflower with a murderous glare on her face staring at him. He returned it, eyes flashing coolly. "What would you like, Daisyflower?" he asked softly. -- Alderleaf fled into his leader's den, his amber gaze wild and his brown pelt, bristling in fear of what was to be found there, "Why did no one tell me..." he cried, breathlessly, panting in panic, he rushed out of his leader's den, rushing across the clearing, and squeezing through the narrow gap that lead to the herb store. Ripping herbs from his neatly stored and sorted stone ledges, scattering his precious stock all over the dusted floor, hissing in frustration, the tom leapt out from the store his lithe body, racing towards the leader's den weaving, inbetween all the chaos outside, "Stormflight, it's Silverstar!" he yowled, before turning into his leader's den, he through the herbs, to the ground, his soft paws, lightly tracing the wounded's body. Alderleaf felt like a kit again, helpless to save his leader. /Is she dead?/ he thought in panic. Bowing his cranimum he buried his muzzle, into the pile of herbs searching for the one he needed, /There!/ he thought with triumpth, lifting a single lock of comfrey root, to chew to a poultice, dipping his brown paw in he lathered the leader's wounds, with the mixture, before wondering to himself, /Who could of done this? Attacked in her own den. We have a traitor among us, and I have a feeling that it's Daisyflower, she did attack the deputy the other day.../ he then quietly wrapped his workings in cobwebs, to secure the placement. Padding up beside his leader so he could check on her condition if she worsened, he lay down tucking his alder-colored paws, beneath him, his amber eyes dull, /Some medicine cat I am/ he thought, averting his gaze to the ground, and flattening his ears against his skull. -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє "Alderleaf? Is she okay?" Redfur poked his head though the mouth of the den. "Did you hear how she said she loved me? She loves me, Alderleaf! She cares!" 19:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC) The petite mottled tom looked at Redfur through his dilated eyes, "Love?" ''He started softly "''LOVE!?" He screamed it this time. ''"Blind child, blind. She has no definition of love. You are a PAWN! Grow up and learn that her feelings are nothing! Your petty love for her is pathetic she feels nothing back!" ''Alderleaf snapped from all the stress but the adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream all he could see was blurred faces and the roaring of his own blood in his ear drums his breath quickened and a cat pushed him towards Silverstar, he didn't care anymore. Everything was falling apart. "Nevermore" with that he left the leader. A growl surfaced to the top of his vocals and his heavy paw steps was the only way he could fuel out his stress and anger. Then it hit him. ''Her. That thing. ''"Daisyflower". ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 21:44, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, get out of my way!" Snapped Daisyflower "and why are you here and not Silverstar, huh? Oh so powerful medicine cat?" Daisyflower was practically spitting, foam gathering at the sides of her mouth. "I know you hate me," she snarled,"but one more squeak out of you and I'll rip your head off!" (Eek!) 19:36, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, I'm quivering in my flesh, the loyal warrior threatens to kill the one thing the clan is dependent on. Great job!" Alderleaf's lip curled in a snarl "What do you care if your own MOTHER is bleeding over the floor. Do the damn job yourself if your that loyal" The mottled tom's tail whipped over Daisyflower's nose bridge and he proceeded forwards his bristled fur a coat of pine needles over his back. To further add insult, the medicine cat did the rather childish act of kicking just into the eyes of those he seemed nessicary to do so to, before proceeding onwards to his solitude. ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 19:46, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Daisyflower was enraged. How dare that filthy piece of mouse dung insult her? She needn't worry any longer. After her mother, she will finish him off. Not quickly, of course, but perhaps through her 'love' Redfur? Mind reeling, Daisyflower crouched down low. She can still have fun before then. Longing forward, she flung herself on to Alderleaf's back hissing and scratching, using her strong power and weight to flip him over to his soft, exposed belly /he's strong/ thought Daisyflower /but not as strong as me/kicking her hind legs, Daisyflower threw the medicine cat into a rather painful-looking thorn bush (Poor poor Alderleaf) 20:05, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Alderleaf felt claws lock onto his flesh, infuriated the tabby. Rolling the tom would ATTEMPT to dislodge the she-cat before opening his maw to utter the familar phrase: "TREASON" to whomever would walk near him. "Lay off" He'd growl through gritted teeth. "You can't even have a decent chat you pathetic creature. How about you explain why you want to murder your mother AND me?" The tom didn't care about how much the brute enroached over him, he wasn't going to shut up. ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 22:58, October 10, 2015 (UTC) 'This is none of your business you rat. Lets just say I have my own reasons. And I don't think I want to tell you. Just make your life a living hell.' Sitting down slowly, Daisyflower shook her pelt clean, her secretive eyes glancing away fro Alderleaf. If anyone could read minds, it's was him, and she couldn't afford that. Ooh saucy 16:27, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Alderleaf was numb with hatred, how could his clanmates be so blind to this treacherous she-cat, he'd practically been having a hissy fit in the middle of the clearing, his eyes were pierced leaf-green as he stared at her, his face the incarnation of hatred. He'd spiked his fur to be twice his size before stomping over to Daisyflower, his hair on end. He wasn't going to give up that easily he lunged for her and then stopped a kitten step from her throat, he'd caused a scene all eyes were watching him, Daisyflower had tricked him. Infuriated he hissed at her, "TRAITOR!" he screeched at the top of his lungs "LIAR" he could barely control himself he looked mad insane even he was just about to try and score his claws across that lying face of hers when Redfur stepped in, his eyes pleading and screaming at him. He couldn't catch the words but the sight of him in this state his love for this cat, no matter how evil they were he couldn't take that away he sheathed his claws and waddled unsteadily up to Redfur, collapsing onto him and sobbing hopelessly, he hated it Daisyflower and crying, he hated looking this way. He just needed a hug, he couldn't deal with this with any of this. "Oh, Redfur, what have I done I'm doomed, I'll be thrown out." He looked up at his face, vision blurred from the tears, "Help me...please..." — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 18:52, September 5, 2016 (UTC)